Calvin And Hobes Movie:Life on the Street
by ShiningCalvin
Summary: C&H MovieCalvin runs away from home to live in chaotic harmony,only to be confronted by an alien army.
1. Chapter 1

Calvin and Hobbes The Movie: Life on the street

Disclaimer:Alright,if I owned calvin and hobbes would i be writing _fan_fiction!?How about using your brains for once in your life!God!Oh and i don't own the song either.

Author's note:(due to some advice by callietitan,I have removed _Calvin and Hobbes The Movie: Negative Neo Colsan. _But don't worry about it. Nega Neo Will appear in another fic) :)

(Written as a movie)

Calvin was walking home from school and arrived at his door step. He stopped and yelled, "I'm Home!" _BAM!_

Calvin then opened the door to reveal Hobbes rubbing his head. "You'll notice i didn't open the door." Mocked Calvin. "Shut up." Spat Hobbes. "So,How was your day at school?" "Eh,same old,same old."

The scene was being watched by two squid like aliens.The smaller one paused the monitor.

"That's the earth potentate sir.The Spiky haired one." He said.

"And I assume that the earthling Male and Female are his biological parents?"Asked the big one with the crown on his head.

"That's correct sir.And the striped one seems to be around him most of the time too,sir."

"Is he fond of those around him?"

"Well,He seems to have a friendship with the striped one,but pretty much hates every one else within a 50 Mile radius of his house sir."

"I see..."

"Do we attack now,sir?"

"No, we wait until he's far away from the people with no names."

"Yes,sir."

The big alien with the crown slithered to the giant monitor that showed Calvin and his current actions and surroundings.

"Earth Leader,You are-"

_Brrriiiiiing!Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiing!_

King alien guy picked up the phone.

"Hello, Who may I ask is speaking?"

"Gah!What do you want this time Larry!?"

"No,you can not have nachos!

"Or cookies!"

"Or cake!"

"Or Ice cream!"

"Or cheese!"

"Or-uh wait a minute are you calling from the bathroom!?"

"Uhh...I knew it."

The king hung up.

"Now then where was I?Oh yeah! Now as I was saying...Earth Leader,you are MINE!Hahahahahahaha!"

The Title appears on the screen at the start of the opening song:

_Always see it on t.v._

_Or read it in the magazines_

_Celebrities who want sympathy_

_All they do is piss and moan_

_Inside the rolling stone_

_Talkin' about how hard life can be_

_I'd like to see them spend a week_

_Livin' life out on the street_

_I don't think they would survive_

_If they could spend a day or two_

_Walkin' in someone else's shoes_

_I think they'd stumble and they'd fall_

_They would fall... (fall)_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous_

_They're always complainin'_

_Always complainin'..._

_If money is such a problem_

_Well they've got mansions_

_Think we should rob them_

_Well did you know when you were famous you could kill your wife_

_And there's no such thing as 25 to life_

_As long as you've got the cash, to pay for Cochran_

_And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack_

_McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back_

_You could always just run for mayor of D.C._

_I'd like to see them spend a week_

_Livin' life out on the street_

_I don't think they would survive_

_If they could spend a day or two_

_Walking in someone else's shoes_

_I think they'd stumble and they'd fall_

_they would fall_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous_

_They're always complainin'_

_Always complainin'..._

_If money is such a problem_

_Well they've got mansions_

_Think we should rob them_

_(Fall)_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous_

_They're always complainin'_

_Always complainin'..._

_If money is such a problem_

_They've got so many problems_

_Think I could solve them_

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes just stop complainin'_

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous..._

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous..._

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

(Leave it to calvin to tell one lie and immediatly have some mystryous aliens out to get him!)

You had better review or i'll sick calvin on ya!In the blink of an eye you shall be transmogrifed into a worm!EVIL LAUGHTER!Oh and by the way Each flame shall be transmogrified into 20 cans of soda all for me!(I have calvin to thank!) Calvin:You bet you do! Me:Shut up!


	2. Chapter 2

_And now back to the premier of calvin and hobbes the movie_

_only on Cartoon Network._

Calvin's Mom came up to him and gave him an involuntary "to do list".

"Calvin Do your homework,tell me when your done and I'll see if your lying.Next, clean your room,it's filthy.I'll be checking up on that too.After that come down to dinner and your eating it wether you like it or not.Then Take your bath.You'll have thirty minutes to yourself.And then go to bed.Got it?

Calvin's jaw dropped. "Y-Your kidding right?"Said Calvin gaping at his mom.

"No I'm not"

"Then do I get out of chores?"

"No"

"Awwww,come on!"

Then along came his Dad.

"Don't worry Calvin,just look on the bright side!"

"What "Bright side"?"

"It'll build character like raking the leaves. Why I recall when your Grandfather-.Uh,Calvin?Honey?"

They were both gone the second he said the word "character".

Meanwhile,Calvin was complaining while Hobbes did his home work.When that was done with.Dad supervised his cleaning.Then he was forced to eat egg casarole.After that his mom bathed him.His Thirty minutes was used up with Drying off,getting into his pajamas,and complaining.Then he and Hobbes were in bed.

"Hobbes I can't take it any more!"

"Well what can you do about it?"

"I'll escape tonight."

"What!?"

"Escape.Right here Right now.Stay if you want."

"Your actually serious about this aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming too!"

"Thanks Hobbes.And by the way gimme back my i-pod video."

Hobbes rolled his eyes."Fine"He said handing it to him

After they had packed,And Calvin had all his inventions in the calculate,They jumped out the window.

Actually Calvin did.Hobbes climbed.Luckily Hobbes had bandages.

"When are you going to do something dramatic?"Calvin asked.

"When you do something with some actual logic behind it."Hobbes replied.

"Whatever.Let's walk off Dramaticly while I play dramatic music."

"If you insist."

Calvins note:I'm leaving a note this time!Review OR ELSE!Bye!


End file.
